Wireless devices, such as mobile phones, personal data assistants, laptops, desktop computers, and access points that connect these wireless devices to the internet may operate on different frequencies. As a result some wireless devices may be prevented from connecting to certain access points if the wireless devices do not comprise hardware that will enable the wireless devices to operate at the same frequency at which the access points are operating at. New hardware, firmware, middleware, frequency aggregation, and data encapsulation techniques must be implemented in order to enable wireless devices to connect to access points operating on different frequencies.